


Soothing

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Married Couple, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil reads Daisy a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing

Its been 3 months since they bought baby Daisy home. Both Clint and Phil were trying to get Daisy to sleep, and were failing since she was getting more excited at their attempts. Phil sent Clint to bed since he had returned just returned from a mission few hours ago.

Phil picked Daisy up and started gently rocking her saying, " Don't want to sleep today, baby girl. Your Papa is exhausted, he just returned from a mission." Daisy blinked up at him and then smiled and clapped her hands  
.  
Phil chuckled and placed Daisy back in the crib while picking up the book filled with children's stories that Fury had given them. He sat on the rocking chair besides the crib and started reading.

Phil's voice seemed to soothe Daisy and her eyes began drooping. Phil looked up and saw his baby girl sleeping. 

He smiled and stood up, kissed Daisy's help, checked the baby monitor, switched off the light and went to join his husband in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> 20th in series.


End file.
